


Finding Forever

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edited, First Love, First Time, M/M, Omega Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Louis, idk - Freeform, its basically Louis and Harry fluff, pure fluff, smut mabe, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to take over the pack very soon but first he must find a mate. He must find the one he will be with forever. An omega that would be at his side no matter what.<br/>The styles own a bakery and are moving it to Doncaster. Harry works their everyday helping his mum. That is when the blue eyed boy walks in. Will sparks fly on the first greeting? Has Louis just found his forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding forever

Harry POV:

Walking into the bakery with my mum beside me. I take a long look at the place. It is just a small shop with a counter, display case, tables, chairs, and booths. It is quite cute if you really think about it. We officially opened yesterday. After we baked like mad the whole morning. The business is good so far, not a lot of people but not a little where there is no one. A decent amount.

There hasn't been any problems with the customers so far so that's a plus.

I feel like something is going to happen today. But I don't know what. It feels like a good day.

I shrug it off and get back to work.

"Harry can you bake the cupcakes please" my mum yells from the doors to the kitchen.

I yell back a yes.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet to start pouring all the ingredients into the bowl. The whisk in my hand I start to mix it all together.

I put on my iPod on the dock an press play. Music fills in the void.

I start to sing along to the song while shaking my hips to the beat of the song.

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted'

I finish the song and about 3 dozen cupcakes. The next song comes on while I put them in the oven.

I wash my hands at the sink and try to get the flour off me. I have flour all over my apron and also in my curls to.

I finish washing my hands when my mom barges in.

"Harry I need you to work on the tables please"

I nod at her while I take off my apron. She smiles and gives my cheek a kiss.

Walking out and I grab a notepad and walk to a table to the right.

I take their order and go and make it. I worked on the tables yesterday and I was kind of a train wreck. I was stuttering all over the place and tripping over my feet. That's why I like to be in the back baking but we haven't hired anyone yet. So we are a little under staff. 

I'm about to walk to the booth in the back when I see who is sitting there.

A beautiful boy. A gorgeous boy. No a man. He has sun kiss skin, brown wind swept hair, some muscles that I could see. This man starts looking around trying to find something.

He is sitting next to a blonde guy. The guy is trying to get the beautiful man's attention, but he is not paying attention.

I don't know how long I stood there staring, but now the boy is staring right back.

What shocks me the most is his eyes.

They are the color of the sky. They are the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They are like the ocean and the sky put together. I feel like drowning in them. 

His eyes widen and then I hear something I thought I would never hear. Well not never because alphas, betas, and omegas are not uncommon, but we didn't know if there were any here.

I hear a growl escape his lips. I swallow hard as I stay freeze. 

 

Louis POV:

I'm sitting in my hide out because I don't want to face my dad yet. He wants me to find my mate already, but I just can't find them.

My inner wolf is just so stubborn. He doesn't want anyone.

My hide out is in the woods in an old tree house. It is not that small I can stand in here and lay on my back without hitting the walls. 

Listening to music as i lay on my back. When someone slams the door open and I jump.

"Louis you arse. You left me to deal with your folks" Niall said

Niall is a beta and my best friend.

He punches me on the arm while crawling in and closing the hatch.

Niall is a Irish lad from Ireland. He moved here when he was 10 and him and his family got accepted into the pack.

He has blonde hair and blue eyes like ice. He is my best friend in the whole world. I tell him everything.

"I barley made it out alive. Jesus, your dad was going to have a cow when I said I didn't know where you were. "

"Sorry" I tell him  
"I just don't want to face him right now. He keeps pressuring me to find my mate already. He keeps setting me up with people I don't like. It's just so stress full right now. "

He gives me a sympathetic.

"I know mate. You just need to find the lucky bloke or a fine female. Their probably waiting for you now you know. Instead of sitting here moping you should go out for a walk to see if they are here. If not go somewhere else." He tells me.

I sigh.

"I'm just tired of looking that's all. " I tell him.

I know I'm being over dramatic but I am tired of looking its just feels like a waste of time. I don't even want to be the leader of our town pack just yet.

I'm only 21 years old. I want to do other things like travel maybe, than just stay put here and be a leader.

But no, dad won't let me and mum is just there. She doesn't comment on anything.

I feel Niall hit my arm and I turn to him.

"What?" I ask

"I'm hungry you wanna go to the cafe and get something?" He ask

"Uh sure I guess so. "

We got out of the tree house and start walking to the main rode.

The town is very small compared to other towns in the UK.

We walk up to a cafe. It looks like it just opened. It's quite small but looks cozy.

Walking in and the sweet aroma of pastries fill our noses, but then something else. I smell something so sweet. Not perfume but a scent. 

It's sweet but manly though. It also has a musky smell with a hint of flowers and vanilla. It smelled so good. My mouth started to water at just the scent.

I need to find what is holding this scent.

I look around. Niall grabs my arm and pulls me to a booth. I sit down but still distracted by a sent that is unknown to me.

"Mate are you alright?" Niall asked

"Can you smell that?" I ask

Ignoring his question because I don't know if I'm okay.

That smell is filling me up with happiness. What?

I don't understand what is this.

When I finally feel someone eyes on me. I look around until I lock eyes with the only person looking in our direction.

It's a boy a fit boy.

That's when I feel something pull. Something I never felt before.

'Mine!' my inner wolf says.

My eyes widen as I realize what just happened. I just found my mate in a cafe shop.

I finally found him, but now I just need to get him to fall for me now. That will be a challenge itself. 

He looks younger than me but around the same age.

I see he is still staring at me and I send him a soft smile. In which he returns. 

Two dimples on his cheeks appear and I practically stop breathing at that point. His smile could put the sun to shame. I could just sit here and just stare at him all day. 

He walks toward our table and his scent gets more potent with each step. And Jesus I'm gonna die and go to heaven in it. 

"Hello my name is Harry and I will be your server. What can I get for you?"

His voice oh god.

It is raspy and deep and I'm just swimming in it.

I wander if he could sing and if he does this boy is gonna be the death of me.

Niall tells him his order but I'm not paying attention until he turns and looks at me.

Niall pokes my side and that's when I look away for the first time since I seen him.

"What?" I ask in a hiss

"He asked you what you wanted?"

"Oh"

I turn back to him and find him staring at me unexpectedly.

I fig-it in my seat a little and stutter out my answer.

"A- a cup of yokeshire tea please"

He giggles and writes it down and says he will bring it right up.

Yup that giggle is the most adorable thing I have ever heard.

And he will seriously be the death if me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be in Louis POV for now on.

I can't stop thinking about that boy, Harry. I love the way his name rolls off my tongue. 

My mum and dad still don't know that I have found him yet. I will introduce them when I want to.

I haven't even formally introduced myself to him.

Niall and I have been going to the cafe practically everyday just to get a glimpse of him. But he only works the tables when there is a lot of customers I notice.

His scent, it's so delicious it makes my mouth water every time I think about it His scent is better then anything I have every smelt.   
I just want to roll in it and die. I will die a happy man.

I'm laying on my bed with my eyes closed thinking about him. 

I hum.

My door opens and one of the betas come in. "Louis your dad wants to see you" he tells me.

I growl and stand up. 

"Okay"

He backs away out of the room and shuts the door. 

Walking down the stairs and towards the living room. I take a deep breath an make my face emotionless and walk in. 

"You wanted to see me" I say towards my dad

"Ah yes Louis. You have a date today with a be-"

"Today? I can't" I cut him off

I cannot miss seeing just a glimpse of Harry. Even just smelling his scent is enough to sustain my inner wolf for a while.

All my wolf wants to do is ravage him and make him mine.

"And why not?" My dad demands

"Because"

"That's not a answer Louis why? And I'm not asking again. " he says

I look straight ahead trying to show no emotion. Mostly everyone guessed I didn't feel anything. I don't like showing people my feelings and emotions. I usually stay emotionless like a stone around the pack. 

I didn't answer the question all I did was look out the window behind him.

The woods is all I see out the window. Trees and more trees.

"Louis" my dad prompts.

"I already have plans. " I tell him

It's a half lie I really don't but I also do. I have been going everyday at the same time to the cafe.

"What are these plans?"

"I go out" I say

I see he is getting frustrated with my not so detailed answers.

"Louis please we're just trying to help you find a suitable mate for you. " my mum says

I turn to her with the same expression I have on.

"No your not, you are helping him just forcing me to go on these dates. I don't want to I already know they are not my mate. "

"And how is that" my dad says. "You haven't even met them" 

I stay quiet at that an look at the floor.

"You already found your mate didn't you" my oldest sister Lottie said. It wasn't a question but more accusing.

"Did you Louis?" My dad asks with hope in his voice.

I sigh. I know now I have to tell them. Well there goes my plan.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I found my mate. But your not meeting him yet. "

I say in a determined voice. That is all I let them say before walking out. While hearing shouts of my name to come back, but I keep walking. There is only one thing on my mind. I'm going to go see my Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I peer through the window and see my angel at the counter putting pastries in the display case.I feel a smile creep onto my face. While I stare at him. Thinking he feels my gaze because he looks up and see me.

Shit.

His green eyes are so vibrant and so full of life. They gleam with happiness. He smiles at me and waves happily. I can't see how one person could be so happy and vibrant. Smiling back and wave slowly. He makes a hand movement to tell me to come in. Noding and walking in. Right when I walk in his scent hits me and I inhale deeply. Sighing contently. It feels like home. Warm, love (even if he doesn't know he does. He will), kindness. I walk up to him slowly the closer I get the more potent it is. I smile a full blown grin with teeth.

"Hi" he says in his deep raspy voice that sounds like silk.

"Hi" I say back

"So why are you standing outside staring through the window?"

A blush forms onto my cheeks.

"U-uh I" I stop myself when I hear him giggle.

That giggle will be the death of me.

"Cat got your tongue" he says with another giggle. I chuckle a bit while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yea sort of. Just talking to a pretty boy is all. “I say with a bit of cheekiness in it. It was his turn to blush now. The color on his pale white skin is so beautiful I wouldn't mind if it stayed like that. The way it makes it way from his neck, jawline, and around his cheekbones. He looks down trying to hide the blush from me.

"You’re beautiful" I whisper out

"What?" He says

"Uhm the pastries are beautifully decorated. Did you decorate them?" I say quickly, Okay I need to keep my mouth on a leash cannot have home running away yet. His eyes scan the pastries in his hand with a small smile.

"Yea I decorated them myself. Want one?"

"Sure"

He hands me a purple white pastry with a flower design with sprinkles.

"Well are you going to take a bite?" He asks looking at me expectantly at me. I nod and bring the pastry to my lips and take a bite. I get a splash of different flavors all at once. I moan out loud at the sweet taste. I take another big bite. He laughs out loud throwing his head back.

God that's so cute.

"So I take it you like it" he says with a smile.

"Like it, I LOVE it" I say looking into his eyes He blushes at my words and looks away.

I could stay here all day with him.


	4. Chapter 3

I stay at the cafe for the rest of the day with "My" harry. Well technically he is mine even if he doesn't know it. 

We talked about everything to nothing. 

I stored all this information in my head. 

I sigh happily. 

"Louis you haven't been doing your duties as an alpha" my dad tells me over dinner. 

Well there goes my happy mood. 

The truth is I have been neglecting them. I just don't feel like ordering around a bunch of betas and the few omegas we have. 

"I know"

"Well why not then?"

"Just been busy" I lie

The truth is I have been busy, watching harry this whole time. 

Making sure he is fine and safe. Gotta protect my mate. 

"No you haven't" my youngest sister phoebe says. 

How would she know?

"I saw you while walking with fiz. You were at some coffee shop talking to some curly haired boy. "

My cheeks start to burn while I looked down at my plate. I silently curse phoebe under my breath. I may love her to bits but she is ratting me out. 

"Is that true?" My dad asks

I sigh. I guess I have to tell him now. God dammit. 

"Yes" I say 

I look up at him. He looks angry and irritated with me. I can see why though this time. I know what I have done wrong this time. 

Against my own wishes my mouth talks on its own. 

"I found him" I blurt out. 

Fuck. I mentally slap myself. 

"What?"

Shit shit shit fuck

"Uh nothing" I try to play innocent but I know he could see through me. I try to keep my face neutral, no expression to give away. 

"No what is it Louis. C'mon spill it out now, why you have been slacking?"

"Because I found my mate okay!" I say a louder. 

Everyone at the table has gone silent. 

The silence is deifying. 

"Your mate?" My mother says in a squeal. 

"Yes a mate. "

"Well when will we meet this boy?" My dad asked

He had a proud smile on his face. 

No, they are not going near harry just yet. I haven't even wooed him yet. 

"No yet"

Their smiles drop. 

"And why not?"

"Because he doesn't know, he is my mate yet."

They looked shocked. Usually when an alpha finds their mate they claim them that second. 

I don't work that way. I don't want to scare him off just yet.   
I want him to like me even love me for who I am and not because we are mates and suppose to love each other. 

"Uh okay" my mom says

"Is he an omega or beta?" My dad asks

"Uh none. He is human. That's all I can smell" I tell him truthfully 

"I want to meet him" he says 

He gets up and leaves the table before I could protest. 

And that's that.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad wants to meet him but I don't want him to, he might scare him off and and I just. I sigh and rub my hands over my eyes as I sit on the roof of the house.

The tiles on the roof are rubbing against my back but I don't mind I have other things on my mind.

Let's see what I have done so far.

Approach harry, check

Talk to harry, check

Don't make a fool of my self in front of him, eh check.

Become his friend, no check.

Woo him, in progress.

Get him on a date, no check.

Get him to be my boyfriend, no, no check.

Fall in love, super no check yet.

I rub my eyes with the heel of my palm and make a frustrated sound.

I start kicking the roof and hitting my fist against it.

"God. Why is this so hard?"

I sit up and stare out into the woods. The woods look quiet and peaceful but in reality they are not. It's nature, nature is not quiet, it's loud.

I groan. I'm getting off track.

I can't go to the cafe because it will look like I'm stalking. And I can't have that.

I hear buzzing beside me and look down. It's my phone, Niall is calling.

I pick it up.

"Hello"

"Louis!" I hear Niall shriek into the phone.

I pull the phone away from my ear and wince at the loud noise.

"Niall! You don't have to yell!"

I hear him laugh. That bastard.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Uh where"

"The mall?"

"To many people"

"The plaza?"

"Eh" I reply

I hear him groan in annoyance

"Well pick something"

"I don't know. I guess the park, we could Play some footy"

"Eh okay"

"I'll walk to your house then"

"Don't have to"

"Why?" I say while walking to my window and climbing in.

"Because I'm already at your house"

"Where?"

"Turn around I'm in your room"

I look and he is laying on my bed.

I hang up.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have came in. "

"You didn't say bye"

"Niall"

"You were on the roof and I don't like going out their. You know I'm scarred of heights"

I smile at him. "Yea I know"

"Ready?"

"Hold on let me grab the ball and then we'll go"

I see him nod.

I turn to the closet and start searching for the ball. I pull out shoes and shirts I have been looking for.

I pull out Fifa 13. I have been looking for this. How did it get in here? I shrug and toss it behind me.

"Hey!"

"Sorry" I shout

I walk more into the closet.

And finally see it. I grab it and pull out. I huff a breath and look up to Niall.

"Got it"

"Let's go"

We started to race down the stairs and out the door to the park.

"Race you there" I shout and starts kicking my feet to go faster.

"No fare" I hear him yell.

I laugh and keep running.

I side stem to miss people and jump over a step and keep running.

"Show off" he sounds closer now.

I see the park in view and push myself to go faster.

I cannot loose to Niall.

He is finally beside me and we're going head to head to the field.

We almost run over some kids on the way.

It's in view and were almost their.

My breath is coming in quick to match my heart beat.

Niall starts to slow down but trying to get ahead at the same time.

I see the line in view and was about to cross it when a person running on my left rams into me.

Niall doesn't notice because he shouts. "I win!" And collapses to the floor.

We spiral out onto the floor in a tangled mess of arms and legs. We are next to a hill and start rolling down with the person on top of me then me on top. It goes like that in a loop until we hit the bottom.

We stop spinning with me on top with my face in the person hair.

I take a deep breath and my eyes widen at the smell.

The scent that is so good, my vision becomes clearer but my mind swims with the sweet scent.

I hear him breath in deeply also.

I push myself up and see his face come into view.

"Uh hi again" I breath

This position.

He opens his eyes and his emerald eyes look into my blue eyes.

"Hi"

I stare at him and he stares back until he starts to shift awkwardly.

"Uh can you get off please"

"Uh yea sure"

I push myself to the side and land on my back. I stand up and reach out with my hand.

He grabs it and I help him up. I feel tingles go through my arm from my finger tips to my heart. I shiver a bit.

"Sorry I didn't see you" harry said

"No it's my fault I was racing and didn't see you"

"Then I guess we are both at fault"

"Yea" I say.

He is just so beautiful.

"Well I'm going to continue on my run. I'll see you later then Louis"

"Yea"

My name rolls off his tongue, it sounds like heaven. My mind is swimming with just.

Harry

Harry

Harry

Harry turns around and starts to walk off on the trail.

I shake my head I need to think of something to woo him.

Think

Think

Uh "Harry!" I shout

He turns around. "Yea"

Oh god. Think fast.

"Do you like want to I don't know hang out sometime?"

I cross my fingers behind my back.

"Yea that would be nice. "

"When?"

"I have a day off on Wednesday"

I smile

"Wednesday it is"

"Okay see you later Louis!"

He turns around an runs. I watch him until he goes out of view.

I turn around and walk up the hill to where Niall is.

When I get up their he is still laying on the grass.

"Took you long enough. Thought you where going to leave me"

"Never Niall. Now get off your ass and let's play"

He jumps up and we start our game.

But my mind is still focused on Harry. And it will always be focused on Harry.

\--

The next couple of days I think of stuff what were going to do. My mind is so preoccupied with thoughts of Harry that I don't notice anyone really.

My parents are having their dinner tonight and I'm sitting at the table just doing what I do.

There is my dads friends, their families, and other people I don't know are here.

I sit at my seat minding my own business when some guy starts to talk about something. It only catches my attention because he mentions the cafe Harry works at.

I start to listen.

"So I walk into the cafe and walk up to this curly haired kid at the counter and let me just tell you he is fit as fuck. I would do him any day."

Other guys where going on about the girl working there and I growled at the way he was talking about harry.

Everyone at the table heard my growl and turned to see what was wrong.

I stared at the guy and glare at him. Mine my wolf yelled.

"Louis is there something wrong?" my dad asked

The looked up and met my glare. He starts to glare back. "What you looking at Tomlinson?"

"You dumbass"

I heard the people gasp and my dad putting his fork down.

"Louis" my dad said

Niall beside me was trying to calm me down.

"Don't talk about him like that" I growled

The other guy smirked. "Oh you mean that curly haired kid at the cafe. Yea he is fit as fuck. What are you going to do about it. "

I just glared at him

"From the scent on him he hasn't been claimed so he is fair game. Maybe I'll ask him and have my wa-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence because I lunged at him and start to beat the crap out him.

He was shocked and wasn't fighting back but when he compose himself he started to fight back.

My parents and the guest were shocked at my action.

The guy got a few punches. Until my dad grabbed me an started to drag me out of the room. I kept pushing back to attack that bastard for talking about my harry like that.

Another guy grabbed me and helped my dad drag me. The others held the other guy as I shouted at them.

"LET ME GO!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TALK ABOUT HARRY LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

The door slammed shut and I was pushed into my room and my door locked.

I started to hit the door and kicking it.

I finally remembered I have a window.

I jumped from it and ran into the woods to my tree house. I need to calm down and that's the perfect place.


	6. Chapter 6

I get to my safe spot in a record of time. Claiming up the rope and ripping open the door. I guess I pulled to hard because the board ripped straight off the hinges. Just placing it back for now, fix it later. Sitting down on the bean bag and closing my eyes. I was giving off pheromones so much that I smelled it all over the room. I started to rub my temple to try to relax.

Breath.

In

Out

In

Out

I did that for the next couple minutes until I hear my phone ring. Grabbing it and not even bothering to looking at the name.

"Hello" I say in an pissed off tone.

The line was silent.

Hello" I say again frustrated.

"Uh hi" a small voice says into the phone.

The voice is nice and raspy and just pure heaven. Suddenly the feeling of peace and relief go through my system. Relaxing into the beanbag with a smile.

"Hi"

"Uh I hope this isn't a bad time" Harry says nervously. 

"No" I say a little too quickly clearing my throat. "No it's not. What's up?"

"Well you sounded angry"

"Oh I was"

"And what changed that?"

"Your sweet voice" I say before I could even think it.

My face starts to heat up. God, what is wrong with me? Hearing him realese a giggle in through line just dose things to me. 

His voice is the kind of voice that sounds like water falling out of a faucet, calm and flows just like water. His voice is like love, full of passion and just pure love only a innocent person can give off. A giggle like a baby who just learned how to laugh and could not stop. 

I could not say that to him, just a simple, "Okay"

It was quiet again and I wanted to kick myself because I can't seem to have a normal conversation with him without getting nervous.

"So I wanted to call and see if you know, if you wanted to hang out"

My heart beats faster and excitement floods my senses. Stay cool Tomlinson. 

"Yea that would be cool. When?"

"Right now. I'm closing the shop early tonight. Not a lot of business today"

"So you want me to walk over there and we just do something?"

"Yea, can you? And maybe we could do that bowling you said?" He asks nervously

"Yea sure"

"Ok well I'll be waiting"

"Ok I'm leaving now"

"Bye"

"Bye" I say

I press the end button and I stand up and do a little happy dance. Then suddenly it dawns on me, Harry and I are going to hang out.

Alone.

Just our selves.

Well In public.

But just together.

Oh my god.

\---

The cafe in view and walk a little faster. See the sign and it says closed. I go to pull the handle but it's locked. Knocking on the glass and Harry pokes his head from under the counter. He sees me and smiles those dimples at me. He waves and slides over the counter.

"Hiya" he says cheerfully

"Hi" I say back

His sent starts to invade my nose and I inhale. It's so sweet. But there is also something off about it. I can't put my finger on it. It smells familiar.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks

As to why I'm standing here smelling the air and just staring at him.

"Uh nothing. Thought I smelled something. Lets go" I say while I lead the way.

He has a sweater on and tight black jeans. I just want to rip them off him and make him mine. But I keep myself restrained. I can't do that. I'll scare him.

"How was your day?" He asks

"Uh good" I say "yours?"

"Good, good just slow"

"Do you always work? Like everyday?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I don't depends, how the day is"

He looks up at me and his green eyes stare into my blue ones. I feel warmth go through my system. From my head to my toes.

It feels like I'm getting thrown into the ocean and his eyes are at the bottom and I'm trying to get to them. But the more I go down the more I'm drowning.

I think I would rather drown getting to those eyes then loosing them forever.

He looks away and a blush comes onto his cheeks.

And I'm floating on air again.

\---

We get to the bowling ally and we walk up to the cashier.

"Two hours please" I tell the guy

He nods but doesn't make eye contact. I get a whiff and I smell beta on him. It dawns on me. The younger ones are told not to not look at a alpha in the eyes because they will attack you. I chuckle a little while he hands me my change.

Harry tells him his shoe size and I tell mine. The beta hands us our shoes.

"Harry, why don't you go pick the lane while I get the food. "

"Ok" he goes off to go look for a lane.

I turn to the beta. "Where's your cafe?"

He points in the direction next to the pro shop.

"You know that's only a rumor about the eye contact thing." I say before walking away.

\---

I have two drinks, hot dogs, pizza, and fries. I get to the lane harry picked and set them on the table near us. I look up at the board and see he already put our names on the board.

Haz.

Lou.

My inner wolf is humming in happiness.

"I put our names up. If that is okay?" He says awkwardly

"Yeah of course love"

I sit down and put on the shoes.

"Okay you go first"

He nods. He grabs the ball and slips in his fingers in the holes.

He stands in a funny position and sways his hips while he walks and releases the ball. It going straight at first but goes to the side. It hits only 5 pins.

He walks back and grabs another ball. He knocks the rest down and gets a spare.

He jumps up and down and waves his hand in the air.

The games results in waving our arms in the air and dancing around cheering.

The scores are decent and we play for the whole two hours. The food is gone within the first 30 minutes.

\-----

We push the doors of the ally and walk out giggling. I throw my head back laughing. We start walking towards the direction of the cafe. After laughing and giggling for the last two blocks we finally settle down. I take a deep breath. Then silence steps in. It's a nice silence.

I feel him step closer and shiver. Before I register what I'm doing. I'm taking off my jacket and putting it on his shoulders. He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"What? No I can't. It's cold. Here" he was trying to give it back to me but I wasn't having that.

"No haz I'm good. Just wear it" I say while putting it back on him.

He slips his arms in and zips up the jacket. It's not as small as I thought it would look on him. Actually it's his right size taking as it is a bit big for me.

He snuggles into it and takes a deep breath. I turn and look at the ground and I smile.

We reached Harry's house fairly in 5 minutes.

His house was small a one story with two window in the front yard. A porch with a swing thingy on it. It was white and the shutters were a pale blue.

We stopped in front of his door and I turned to look at him. He was smiling at me showing his dimples and in that moment I wanted to kiss him. Well I always want to kiss him. I see his lips moving but I didn't register what he was saying.

"What. Sorry I didn't hear you" I say with a light blush on my cheeks.

He giggles a bit. And my heart swells.

"I said I had fun tonight and we should do this again. " he said with a smile.

"Yea of course" replying with a smile.

He turn and puts the key in the door and unlocks it. He was about to step inside but stops, but turns around and shrugs off the jacket and hands it to me.

"Thank you "

"Anytime"

He smiles and before I see what he is doing. I feel soft lips on my cheek and a whiff of his scent. It's gone before it even started and I feel dizzy. I feel the blood rush to my face and I have a surprise look on my face.

"Uh"

"Goodnight"

"Night" I whisper.

He shuts the door and gives me one last look before closing it all the way and locking it.

I step off the porch and look back. I touch my cheek and start walking towards my house.

If I touched my cheek more than once, then nobody has to know.


	7. Chapter 7

I open the door to my house and walk in and I’m greeted with my dad glaring at me.

But I don’t feel anything while he yells at me. I am just in a euphoric daze. Walking up the stairs to my room in a daze. I can’t hear my dad yelling at me or anything in that matter. All I could feel is the burning on my cheeks from smiling so much and also from Harry’s lips on my cheek. Closing my room door while walking in and just fall into my bed without changing. I could still smell harry in my jacket and I want to smell it for the rest of my life. I inhale the sent while I fall into a dreamless sleep.

\---

Grabbing the handle to the glass door and pull it. Harry is talking to a customer. I smile at the sight and he looks around and sees me standing there and he smiles at me showing his dimples. I feel those familiar butterflies in my stomach start to flap their wings. I walk closer but stop. I smell that smell again. It’s more potent this time and I know what the scent this time. It’s an omega going into heat very soon. I look around the room trying to see who the omega is and tell them they need to get the fuck home. Scanning my eyes over the room until my eyes land on Harry. His eyes are wide and they are staring at me. I stare at him while I start to walk closer through the crowd in the shop. He has a panicked look in his features. I see him tell his mom something and she is nodding and pushing him towards the back door. Following out the door and head towards the back so I could catch him before he leaves. I see him push the back door open and scramble out and putting on his beanie and walking fast towards his car.

“Harry!” I called out to him

I didn't smell the heat anymore so I thought the close was clear until I got closer to him as he stopped. He turned around and I saw the sweat starting to form on his forehead. The smell of his heat hit me hard and I took a step back. I almost fell back at the impact. 

“Louis” he said quietly “I need to go. I’ll talk to you later. I need to get home okay”

“You’re the omega I smelled in the shop” I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

He takes a step back and I could see the wet patch starting to form on his black jeans.

“I really need to get home” I nod as he walks slowly towards his car while I stay planted in my spot not moving. I stare after him, my eyes darker than usual and arousal in the air.

I saw him reach his car and was about to step in when a man steps towards him and grabbed his wrist. He was saying something to harry but I couldn't hear. All I know was that Harry was shaking his head feverishly and trying to pull his wrist back. Anger started to bubble inside of me as I let out a growl. I started to run towards them and I stepped in front of the man but I got a whiff of another alpha.

“Get the fuck away from him!” as I pushed the alpha away from my Harry.

I stood in front of harry in a protective stance and glared at the alpha. He got up and growled also.

“Mine” I said in my alpha voice.

Realization was seen in his eyes as he stared at me and started to back away slowly. I guess being the head alphas son kind of had its perks. Glaring at him while he took steps back and I have my arm wrapped around Harry waist keeping him close. I could feel the heat from his body radiating of him. The alpha was gone and I opened the door and gently pushed harry into the back seat of the car.

I got in the driver’s seat and cracked the window a bit so I could get some fresh air. I need to focus instead of picturing me on top of Harry just ravishing him until he is content and finished with his heat. I shake my head and kept driving till I reached his house. I got out and took a deep breath of fresh air before I opened the back door and was hit with another whiff of his heat. This time more powerful.

“You should get inside” I say while holding my breath.

“Yeah thanks. I guess I’ll see you later?” Harry says awkwardly

“Uh yeah sure” I say

He turns and walks to his door. I see the wet patch has gotten bigger and oh god I need to leave. I quickly walk the opposite way back to my house for a decent wank then I’m going to hang out with Niall for a bit.

“Niall!” I yell at him. “Stop cheating”

“I’m not cheating. You’re just a sore loser.”

“Am not.”

“Are too”

We play for a little bit longer until the game is over and I won by 10 points.

“So how is it on your mission to get that curly haired lad at the bakery?”

My face turns red at the thought of Harry and what he is probably doing right now.

“From that blush I take its good?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I just found out something about Harry today.”

“And that was…?”

“He’s an omega” I say quietly

Well being an omega isn't bad it’s just there is some shit Alphas out there who take advantage of them and they treat them like a sex toy. I would never treat an omega like that especially not Harry.

“So?”

“He went into heat.”

“And?”

“Niall!”

“What I don’t see the problem Louis. He is an omega, omegas go into heat.”

“Yeah but I couldn't smell the omega sent on him but then suddenly I walk into the cafe and smell it and he is almost getting attacked. I got so close Niall and I wanted to just take him but I didn't want to hurt him.”

I close my eyes and try to forget the feeling the heat gave me because I don’t want that problem again.

“You know there are suppressants for omegas.”

Well duh.

“Yeah there are the ones to help not get pregnant and to control their heat.”

“Yea but there is also scent suppressants also.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“And how do you know this?” I say with a raised eyebrow at him

“Liam told me.”

Liam, yes the other alpha in our brother pack. He has an omega named Zayn. Liam is a doctor so he knows these sort of stuff.

“Oh well that’s good to know.”

So that’s why I couldn't smell it on him. This just opens new doors. Now I could claim Harry after I woo him a bit more.

“Alright want to go for another round?”

“Why not”

\---

I feel something vibrating next to me before it starts ringing. Griping the phone and bring it to my ear. “Hello”

It keeps ringing and I open my eyes and realize I haven’t even grabbed it. I actually grab the phone this time and press the answer button.

“Hello”

“Louis?” I know that voice better than I know others.

“Harry?” I say while sitting up and turning on the light.

“Uh hi” he whimpers out

“What’s wrong?”

“It hurts Louis”

Oh no. Nope. Nope. I am not going over. He cannot make me, he is in heat he doesn't know what he is talking about.

“Louis please. I need you”

“Harry” I start. “It’s the heat talking. Your confused”

“No I’m not I have wanted you since the first time I saw you and smelled your scent I knew we needed to be together.”

“Harry I can’t not like this.”

“Please” he whimpers out.

“Harry” I say sternly

“Please Louis I need you now”

In that moment I made a rash decision. I know I will probably feel guilty after but I can’t just leave him there alone and hurting. I gulp

“Okay Harry I’ll be right there just stay put.”

Hanging up and slip on my sweater and sweats and open my window. I jump down and start running towards my car. I click it and get in. I start the engine and start my way towards Harry’s house. I get to the house and I see no cars in front of the house except for Harry’s. His folks must have went out. Walking towards the front door and turn the and it’s unlocked. Weird. I stand in the door way for a minute then I start my way up the stairs and following the scent I know now.

I get to his door and open it slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT

I open the door and the smell of harry hits me hard. I step in and close the door and its dark in here and I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and I look around.

His room is actually clean and everything except for the clothes he was wearing on the floor. I hear him groan from the bed and I walk closer to the bed and see him tangled into the sheets.

He opens his eyes and he reaches for me and pulls me onto the bed. He starts kissing me all over my face and my body starts to heat up. I feel my wolf starting to have a party inside and I close my eyes as I push him down and kiss his lips.

He moans and it goes straight to my crotch and I groan. He bucks his hips up and starts to thrust up and dry hump me. I moan at the friction and he starts pulling my clothes.

“Too much clothes” he mumbles in a whine.

I chuckle at his hands trying to force the clothes off me. “Hold on love” He makes a whining sound as I get off the bed and take off my clothes. He is watching me and his eyes trail down my body over and over and he moans. Climbing back on the bed and start kissing him and he wraps his arms around me. I feel his nails graze my back and I moan and he moans in response. Griping his waist and push them down and he whines in response. “Please Louis” he begs. Closing my eyes and groan. I move the sheets and spread his legs. “Please” he begs again

I move my hands around his hole and he moans. I feel the slick on my fingertips while I push one finger in and he arches his back and moans loudly. I starts thrusting my finger in and out and he lays still moaning and groaning. I add another finger and curl my fingers and he make a noise and I believe I have just hit that bundle of nerves. I thrust my fingers faster and make sure I hit the same spot over and over. Moving up and kiss his lips while I finger him and he is moaning my name. I add a third finger and he cums hard and goes still on the bed. I pull my fingers out and start to slick up my member with his slick and I moan at the warmness of it. Looking down at his body and he is already hard again. I grip his hips and pull them closer towards me.

He wraps his legs around my waist and tries to bring me closer. I take in a deep breath and I push the head in a little and his body goes relax. His hole stretches to make sure it will fit until my hips are against his hips. I stay still for a moment and I lean down and kiss his neck. He grips my middle and moves his body closer and starts rocking his hips with mine.

“Move please”

I nod against his neck and start moving my hips back and forth. He whimpers for a couple of thrusts but then starts moaning when I hit his spot. close my eyes and a growl erupts through my teeth and I start picking up the pace while hitting the same spot.

“Ah! Ah!” is all I hear from Harry as he lays there.

I grip his waist hard enough to leave bruises. I’m breathing heavy and it’s not easy with the sweet scent of harry everywhere. It’s intoxicating. My thrust become to be more frantic as I feel my abdomen tighten. Harry is withering underneath me and clawing at my back and rubbing himself against me. I have to do everything within my power not to bite onto his shoulder which looks delicious if I might add. I want to mark him as mine to claim him. What he is doing is he is scenting me. He is rubbing his scent into me to make sure other omegas, alphas, betas, thetas know that I have a mate. My cheeks redden at that. It makes it even harder not to mark him. Until.

“Mark me Louis. Claim me please.”

I shake my head and grunt.

“Please. I’m yours”

“Mine” I growl again. I bite down and that’s when my eyes go wide and Harry cums with a shout. Before I know it I’m Cumming also deep inside him and locking each other together with my knot. I pant and push myself up with shaky arms to find Harry eyes open and looking at me. He blinks a couple of time and moves but whimpers.

“Don’t move” I whisper

He nods.

“I’m sorry” I mumble to him

“What?” he says looking hurt. “You didn't want to bond with me?”

I shake my head fast. “No. No I do I just thought you didn't.”

“I do want to be your mate” he mumbles

“Well you are now”

“Yeah yours”

“Mine” I mumble before I see him falling asleep.

\---

It was like that for about 3 days and a half before his heat was over. I wake up and see he is still asleep. I have his arms wrapped around him holding him. I brush his matted curls from his face. I smile at the sight of him.

He is my mate now. I can’t believe it. I look at his scarred shoulder where I bit him. I smirk and kiss it.

I stand up and stretch hearing my bones crack as I go to the bathroom. I do my business when harry walks in when I’m turning on my shower.

“Morning” he chirps

“Morning beautiful”

He blushes and smiles shyly at me.

“Want to join me?” I ask

He nods and we both get in. I wash his hair and he washes mine and I smile at him through the soap that has got in my face and he giggles.

After the shower I change into my clothes and I grab my phone. I have 25 missed calls and 50 text messages and 20 voicemail.

I text Niall a quick message to reassure I’m not dead or anything.

We walk down the stairs and his parents are still not home.

“Where your parents?”

“They usually stay away when I go into heat”

I nod. After that we make breakfast together and just lay around for the whole day. By the time I look at the clock it was already 6pm. I sigh.

I turn to harry. “I need to get home before my dad sends the whole pack looking for me”

He smiles sadly at me but just nods.

I stand up and give him a sweet kiss. But I stop before I get out the door.

“Oh and my dad is going to want to meet you. Sadly because he is going to smell you on me now.”

He blushes at that but nods nervously.

“When?”

“I don’t know probably tonight, but ill text you okay”

“Okay bye Louis”

“Bye”

\----

I get home and right when I walk in my dad is already there yelling at me.

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! WHERE HAV-“he stops mid-sentence when he smells it.

He smells harry scent on me and that he was scenting me, he is my mate.

All of sudden I’m in a hug and he is clamping me on the back and congratulating me.

“MY Baby boy is a man now” my mum says

“Mum” I whine but clear my throat.

“I want to meet this boy Louis”

“Uh okay I guess so”

“Great tonight”

“Um but dad you could still smell the heat on him a bit”

He waves his hand and says he still wants to meet him. And this time it was an order not a suggestion.

I sigh and grab my phone from my pocket and walk up stairs to my room.

I click on Harry’s name. I put it to my ear and wait for him to answer.

“Hello” I hear his voice and I smile.

“Hi” I breathe

He giggles.

“Uh my dad wants to meet you tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Was he mad?”

“No not really. Well in the beginning he was but then he smelled you on me and he just knew.”

He was quiet for a minute.

“Harry”

“I’m still here. Yeah okay are you going to pick me up? Or”

“No I will pick you up”

“Okay what time?”

“uh…” I turn and look at the clock on my night stand. “In two hours I guess”

“Okay. See you then. I love you”

Before I could answer he hands up.

He just said he loved me. Well yeah I love him too but I didn't want to say it too fast but he beat me to it.

I rest for a while before I have to leave again to pick him up.

I hope tonight goes well.


	9. Chapter 9

I greet Harry with a smile as he gets in my car.

“Hello. You look handsome today”

He smiles but then frowns “Am I not handsome the other days?”

“No. No. you are… it just tonight you look nice- but every-“

I feel his lips on mine to stop my rambling. He leans back and is smiling at me with a cheeky grin.

“I was just kidding”

I huff and turn back to the rode and drive.

“So tonight do I have any do's and don’ts?”

I could feel the trembles in his voice and I reach and grip his hand. I turn and smile at him and then back the rode.

“No not really.”

“Really? So he would like me?”

“Well how could he not? Your you and it wouldn’t matter anyway because your mine”

He giggles and I squeeze his hand.

I feel him relax and we joke around for the rest of the drive to my house.

I park my car outside my house and I get out. I go around and open the door for him and I wrap my arm around his waist protectively.

I feel him lean in towards me as I lead him up the steps to face my family.

I grabbed the door knob and turned to him.

“Ready?”

He takes a deep breath. “More than I ever will be”

I smile and open the door. We walk in and am greeted with the smell of food going around the house.

I smile back at him and grab his hand and lead him in further.

I walk into the dining room and see my dad sitting there with Mr. Horan. I see Niall sitting on the floor with my sisters and there playing candy land.

I could smell Harry scent start going around the room because everyone’s head looks in our direction. I feel Harry sway on his feet and starts leaning behind me a bit. I reach behind me and he grips my hand tighter. I see my dad stand up and walking towards us.

“Louis?”

“Dad”

“So this is him?” he says while giving a pointed look behind me.

I smile and nod. I look behind me and give Harry a curt nod for encouragement.

“Dad this is Harry. Harry this is my dad/alpha Mark”

I move aside and Harry shuffles his feet nervously. He grips my hand tighter and looks down as he steps forwards but still practically attached to me.

“Look at me pup” my dad says

He looks forward at my dad.

My dad steps closer and puts his hand up and touches his cheek.

I see him flinch and whimpers and he steps back towards me. My dad see’s this and smiles a bit.

“It’s okay. Well you look strong and healthy.” My dad says with a proud smile.

I nod and I see Harry look around curiously. I put my hand on the base of his back and lead him further into the living room. My dad steps aside and watches us.

“Harry this is Bobby Horan my dad’s beta. Bobby, Harry.”

Bobby smile. “Nice to meet you. It’s nice to have another pup around here.”

Harry just smiles and nods and I go towards Niall.

“You have already met Niall I think, he’s my best friend and also will be my beta.”

“Nice to see you again Harry, Louis can’t seem to stop talking about you”

I feel my cheeks redden a bit and I see Harry smile at me. He bumps his elbow on my side and smiles at me cheekily.

“Okay. Now to meet my mum and the girls.”

I lead him towards the kitchen and I open the door for him. We enter and instantly smell the food that is being prepared.

I see my mum telling the girls to get the plates, set the table, hold this etc. I clear my throat and they all turn towards us.

“Mum this is Harry” I motion towards him.

She wipes her hands on the apron and walks towards us and hugs Harry. I see him stiffen but relax after a while.

“I’m Jay Louis mum”

“Harry Styles Louis… mate” he says with a smile.

“I know”

“Girls come and meet Harry” my mum says

“Harry this is Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe”

He says hi to them all while I watch. I feel warm knowing that they accept him. But either way if they didn't I would still love harry.

They introduce Maura Horan, Niall’s mum. After all is introduced to the main side of the pack the rest are at their homes. My mum tells us that dinner isn’t ready yet and to run along. I grab harry hand and lead him out the back door to the yard.

I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I take him towards the swing set we have for the girls.

He sits down on one and I starts swinging him.

“I like your family”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Well that’s only part of the pack the rest are at their houses” I tell him

“There’s more?”

“Yeah. We are a big pack here in Doncaster. The main one actually”

“Oh”

I swing him a couple more times until I hear my mum shouting for us.

We walk back hand in hand and I think dinner is going to go great.

\---

I see Harry Laughing as he throws his head back at something Niall said. Everyone seems to love him just like I do and join in his laughter. My dad even laughs also with him.

We hold each other hand while eating. It is kind of weird eating with one hand but I’ll make due.

We are eating desert when my dad asks Harry something.

“So Harry who are your parents?”

“My mum and dad are betas. They own the cafe down the street and I work there.”

“Really? Where are you from?”

“Cheshire”

“You weren't part of the pack there”

Harry shakes his head. “No”

“Why not?”

“Dad” I say

“What? I’m just asking a question trying to get to know him”

“I don’t really know we just didn't I guess.”

My dad nods and lets it go.

“You want pups of your own?”

I start to choke on my water at the question.

What? Pups! Well of course I want Pups of my own but when were ready.

“Dad!” I choke out

He just stares at Harry who is blushing nervously. He looks at me for an answer. I glare at my dad to drop it and he gets the hint and does.

My dad nods at the answer and everyone goes back to eating.

\--

After dinner and the plates are put away and everything.

“Are you staying the night Harry?” my mum asks

“Uh I don’t know” he looks at me and asking with his eyes.

“You want to?”

He nods and I tell my mum yeah he is and we head up to my room. I open my room door and I purse my lips.

“So this is my room” I say while I walk in and start picking things up off the floor. “Sorry for the mess”

“It’s fine. It’s you”

He steps in the middle and looks around. He goes towards my bed and sits down.

My mouth kind of goes dry as I see Harry in my room just sitting there in all his beauty. He sends me a smile as he lays down. I turn off the light and put on the lamp. I see him make grabby hands towards me and I chuckle at him. I walk towards him and he grabs my belt loops and bring me down.

“Well Hello” I say

“Hi” he giggles

“So what do you want to do?” I breathe out beside him.

He shrugs his shoulders.

“It’s your room”

“Right”

I look around the room trying to see what we can do.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. Do you have any Disney movies?”

“Do I? Of course”

I get up and go towards the TV and turn on the DVD player. I grab Tangled because it’s the first movie I see and lift it up. He nods and I put it in and go back and lay down next to him.

I put my back against the headboard and bring Harry to my chest. He snuggles close and lays his head on my chest with my arms around him.

Through half the movie we laugh and I see him smile. Until I see him biting his lip and looks up to me then back to the screen.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… it’s nothing”

“C’mon Haz it has to be something”

He pursues his lips and looks up at me then away.

“It’s just when your dad asked about… having pups.”

“Yeah” I urge him on

“Would you want to have pups with me?” he says weekly

I see him shift nervously.

“Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?”

“Because you didn't let me answer. So it made me think you didn't”

“Why wouldn't I want you filled with our baby? I just thought you would want to wait till we have our own place and everything”

“Oh”

“If you want to have a baby now then we could if you want”

“Well I do but… just I guess after we get a house. Or if you think we’re going to fast then-“

“Hey if you want to I will do anything for you. Okay?”

“Okay”

I smile at him and he lays back on my chest and hold my hand while we watch the rest of the movie.

When its over we snuggle on the bed now.

“We could go house looking later right?” Harry asks

“Yeah love whatever you want”

“Okay are you su-“

“Yes Harry I am. I love you”

I feel him move his head and I feel lips on mine.

It was a tender kiss showing love.

“I love you too”

He lays his head back on my chest and I stare up at my ceiling for a while. I feel him get heaver and I know he fell asleep.

Pups? Jesus what am I getting myself into. We just mated and new at this. But none the less I love him and I would give him anything.

Even if it means bringing our future more to the present. Then I’m fine with that as long as I have this curly haired boy with me.


	10. Chapter 10

For the past couple weeks we have been looking for a house big enough for the next generation of the pack. We have been looking until we finally found one.

It has 10 bedrooms and 7 restrooms. It's beautiful and Harry loves it and that's all that matters.

Harry has already picked our room and has already started decorating it.

We have rooms already for the pups and he has been busy with those too.

I smell the sweet smell of my mate walking into the room. I smile as I look up at him and he walks towards me. He is smiling showing his dimples. He moves my chair back and sits on my lap. He grabs my glasses and sets them on the table. I blink at my vision focusing on him.

I smile and grab onto his waist.

"Hello love" I say to him

He giggles. "Hi. How is work going?"

"Fine just finishing up actually"

I take care of a couple of minor companies for my dad as he takes care of the main one.

And I rub my hands around his abdomen.

"And how are you?" I say looking down at his nonexistent bump yet.

It turns out our first heat together did the trick and now we are expecting in 9 months.

"We are both fine Louis" he says as he caresses his abdomen. "More than fine actually, we are perfect"

I smile.

"Good" I reply

He smiles back and leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Well I'm going to go make dinner it will be done in an hour" he says while standing up and brushes his fingertips against my cheek.

I lean into the touch and hum.

He walks out the door and I breathe in the air where his sent still lingers and sigh.

I grab my glasses and sit forward to finish these papers before dinner.

 

\---

I hear a faint shout from downstairs saying that dinner is ready. I stand up and put the papers in the folder and set them on my desk.

I walk down the stairs and I could smell the food cooking and the scents of the betas and thetas. I walk to the dining room and see my beta and thetas all sitting at the table and talking.

The noise is quite loud but it feels like home already.

I take my seat at the head of the table. They all quit down a bit. I see Harry, Niall and Ty bringing in the food.

"Okay everyone eat up" Harry says

I hear a chorus of "Thank you" across the table.

Harry takes a seat next to me and starts filling his plate with food. I grab my plate and fill it also.

I grab some mash potatoes, corn, steak, chicken, and a bisect.

I start eating and I complement on Harry's food and he blushes. I smile at him while chewing.

After dinner Ed and Mike clean up it's their night to do the cleaning after dinner.

Everyone clears out and goes and do their own things in the night but during the day it's different. Everyone has a job to do even if it's just house work or helping Harry around the house.

Harry. My harry.

I like the sound of that.

I see him stacking the plates and I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. I set my chin on top of his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that love"

He leans back into.

"I know"

I breathe in deeply. I have my hands around his waist as I lead him out of the dining room.

He huffs. "I could still do things Louis."

"I know love. I never said you couldn't"

"It seems like it" he mumbles

I hear soft music coming from the back yard as also splashes of water. I believe the pack are having a little pool party thing going on.

I spin him around and put my hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I worry about you. You know?"

"Yes I know but I'm fine and I'm not huge yet so I could still do things okay"

I swallow my protest. I want to keep him happy.

"Okay as long as you stay careful"

He nods.

I smile and I grab one of his hands as I start swaying to the song.

He laughs.

I don't think I would ever get used to it.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and dance to the song around the living room.

"Have I found you..."

Is the last thing I hear from the song before I hear a crash from outside.


	11. Chapter 11

I rush outside to see Niall standing by the stereo and his face is red. He looks up at me and smiles shyly.

I sigh.

“Well there goes another stereo. Alright everyone I think it’s time to call it a night”

I hear them groan but they start walking inside.

I see Niall start to walk in but I grab him.

“No you clean this up”

He huffs and hangs his head as he grabs the broom and starts sweeping.

I turn to Harry and he sends me a smile and reaches out his hand for me. I grab it and he tightens his grip as he pulls me inside.

We climb up the stairs and to our bedroom. I walk in and look around.

I see blue covers on the bed with a small flower design on the bottom. The bed frame is wood and is curvy. There is a crib next to the bed and it doesn’t have any colors yet because we don’t know if it is a boy or a girl.

He put a very plushy looking couch in front of the bed. The TV is mounted on the wall and our dressers are underneath it. We still have room so he is probably going to put some more stuff.

“So what do you think so far?” I hear him say towards me

I glance at him and I see him fidget. I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist.

“I love it” I say “It is… cozy. I like it”

He beams and kisses me on the cheek.

“Good. Glad you like it because I wasn’t going to change it”

I start to laugh at his comment.

I see him yawn. He looks adorable.

“Tired?”

He hums.

I unwrap my arms and walk towards our dresser. I grab him his pants and a plain white shirt and my own pants.

We strip and put them on and we both climb into bed. We move towards the middle and he rests his head on my chest.

I close my eyes at the feeling.

The feeling of knowing that he is mine and no one else’s. Knowing that he is just mine forever. It’s nice.

I feel him tracing patterns on my shirt and I’m rubbing my fingers on his waist.

I feel warm with him and everything. Like I am complete.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?” I breathe out

“Tomorrow can we go out?”

“Like?”

“I don’t know just into the city I guess. We could just go shopping at the mall or the plaza. Just to do something… if you have nothing to do?”

I thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah sure we could go to the mall I guess if you want”

“Okay” he says “I love you”

I smile at just those three words.

“I love you too”

\---

We step into the mall at 12pm and see the bustling of shoppers all around.

“So do you want to eat lunch now or eat later?” I ask

“Hugh… later”

I nod and he grabs my hand and starts pulling me quickly through the crowd to some store I don’t know about.

“What’s the rush?”

“Nothing I’m just excited”

I shake my head and just let him lead me to places he wants to go.

So for the next four hours we go from store to store only buying one or two things from each.

We are in some baking store now and Harry is just having a blast. I shake my head and start walking down the aisles.

Harry is on the next one beside me so I look around. I find a little salt shakers with his initials on them and grab them. I don’t think we have salt shakers.

I feel a feeling course through my body.

Fear?

I turn the corner and don’t see harry.

“Harry?” I call out

I starts walking through the aisles quickly.

I become frantic as I’m coming to the end. I turn on the last aisle and see Harry being pushed against the wall by some alpha.

I feel a growl rip through my mouth. I drop the bags on the floor and rush towards them. I grab the guy and rip him off my Harry. I push him away and wrap my arm around him.

“Mine” I growl

I feel Harry shake and rub his nose into my neck and inhales.

“Did he hurt you?”

He shake his head but I feel the wetness on my neck. I turn my head and see he has a protective arm wrapped around his stomach. I see the tears stream down his face.

I turn towards the alpha but he is gone already.

God if he was still here I would have torn him apart. No one messes with my omega and get away with it.

“Want to go home?”

He nods and I grip him tighter as we walk towards the bags I dropped on the floor.

I pick them up in one hand but manage to hold them all. I keep one arm wrapped around Harry as he grips me tight and nuzzles into me.

While we walk I glare at anyone who looks at us and continue walking.

When we get to the car I open the door for him and he unlatches himself from me and climbs in. I shut the door and throw our stuff into the back.

I climb in and I still see him shaking. I grab him and he scoots towards me over the center council and sits on my lap. His legs are on his seat and I hold him.

I rock him back and forth and whisper sweet nothing into his ear.

“I will always protect you” I whispered

“I shouldn’t have gone so far” he said

“It’s okay”

“No he could have hurt me and our baby”

“I wouldn’t let him” I said with a growl “I won’t let him”

He nods.

“I felt you Haz. I felt you being scarred so I hurried and tried to find you. Why were you in the last aisle?”

“Because I saw a bowel I wanted for salad.”

I laugh

“A bowel for salad?”

“Yes! We need a bowel for it” he cries out

I laugh. He has stopped crying now and has calmed down.

“Explain to me why our bowels we have at home don’t work?”

“Because” is all he says

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Because?”

“Because it just does”

I shake my head

“God Haz your so weird” I say “But I wouldn’t have you any other way”

He smiles at me and I lean down and kiss him on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry is officially 20 weeks into his pregnancy now and he started to get the weird cravings now.

He has been eating food that just smells revolting but he likes it so. What can I do?

Last week he had vanilla ice cream with pickles.

Shiver.

Gag. Gross.

He tried to give me some and I said I didn't want any of that shit. In which I forgot in that second that my mate is very sensitive towards things. In other words he started crying and didn't stop until I ate some.

So now I know to say yea if I want any. I have to be a good mate towards my omega. That's just how it is. How I work.

The alpha protects and the omega has the brains.

That's my motto.

But to other packs its the alpha protects an has the brains. The omegas nurture the pups and cleans.

I don't like that very much.

My pack and I are building a dock and a shed near the pier of the small lake two miles down. But we ran out of wood and need to get more so we came back. But taking it as its 1:30 we are going to have lunch.

So Harry who stayed here because well he is pregnant. Also two thetas stayed with him while the rest of us went to work.

The thetas bring the hamburgers Harry BBQ for us. Harry brings in the bread for them and cups.

"Alright guys eat up"

He walks back into the kitchen and comes back out with the smell of sour pickles in the air now. Everyone crinkles their noses but don't say anything.

Good.

The last time someone did I chewed them out on it. So now they learned their lesson.

Harry brings me a bowl of peanut butter and pickles with celery. He sets it beside my plate. I smile at him and say thank you.

He grabs a peace of bread an puts the pickle in it and smears some peanut butter on it.

Now that is gross.

But I don't say anything.

I bite into my hamburger while looking around the table.

"It's delicious love!" I say to him

He wrinkles his nose and smiles.

"Gross Lou! but thanks. Wanted to make you guys something since you all are doing the work"

He pouts.

I sigh.

"You know why you can't help love" I say quietly as I put my hand on his thigh and give it a squeeze.

"I know but I want to help"

"You are Harry" Niall pipes in. "You make us food and take care of us. That's the best kind of help"

He beams an continues to munch on his... food.

I'm almost finish with my second hamburger when I see him eyeing my pickles and peanut butter and looks back towards me.

I push it towards him and he smiles and mutters a thank you while he happily munches on it.

He leans back an I see his tummy. Well his tummy isn't just a tummy now. It has got quite bigger and it is more prompt now.

I love it.

That means our pup is growing healthy. We have went to the doctors already.

Harry has gotten all the ultra sound photos and is making a baby book.

He measures himself every week and writes it down in the book.

I find it so cute.

Everything around here has been going great and I can’t wait for the pup to arrive. We have not found out if the pup is a boy or girl yet. I want to be surprised. But I don’t want to at the same time.

I see everyone has finished and they started clearing the table.

“Lou were going to load up the truck”

I nod while swallowing my food.

They walk out and it’s just me and harry.

“How are you today?” I ask

“Good”

“The baby?”

“Fine”

“That’s good”

He hummed. He scooted his chair towards me and sat on my lap. He nuzzled his face into my neck and inhaled.

“I missed you today” he mutters

“I did two” I say while wrapping my arms around him.

“How much longer until it’s done?”

“It should be done today if we leave soon”

Harry stayed quiet as I finished my food.

From outside I could hear my name being called. I sighed.

Harry stands up and smiles at me. He leans down and pecks me on the lips.

“Well you better get on going if you want to finish”

I nod and stand up. I wrap my arms around him.

“I’ll be back”

“I know”

I give him a kiss and walked out the door to the truck. I look in the mirror and see harry waving with one hand in the air and the other on his tummy.

We all wave as we head down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fat!" Harry cried out as he tried to put on his jeans.

"No your not" I say with an eye roll.

"Yes! look at me" he says waving his hands around himself.

"Babe your beautiful and your caring our baby, our pup. He/she is just growing"

He grumbled "But I can't even fit in my jeans anymore"

"Here let me help"

I helped him put his legs in them and got them to go up as much as they can. I grabbed a shoe lace and put the through the loops and tied them to hold the pants.

"There"

"But-"

"Harry" I sighed

I wrap my arms around him as I turned him around to face the mirror. Putting my hand over his tummy. Now at 6 months pregnant he is quite...big.

"Gorgeous" I breath against his neck. My chin is on his shoulder.

Harry has bags under his eyes because the baby keeps him up at night with the kicking or being on top of his blander and needing to go to the bathroom.

We are heading down to the lake, the whole pack is going. He has a big white shirt on that fits right and doesn't show the baby bump a lot but still noticeable.

"Your beautiful" I say "you always are an if your fat then I must be fatter because I eat just as much as you and I'm not eating for two" I run my fingers over his sides and he squirms away while giggling.

"Okay. I'm ready now. Lets go"

I grab his hand as we walk down the stairs and to the front door. Well he kind of waddles now but still. It's cute.

I help him into the truck passenger seat. I climb in the drivers seat and the rest of the pack either goes in the other car or in the back I the truck in the bed.

Harry turns on the radio on his very poppy channel and starts singing along to the turns.

I sing along to the ones I know.

I smile as I see him smiling. I get the happy feeling that he is feeling. His hair is flopping all over the place because of the wind. He has sun glasses on.

We get to the lake and I jump out to help Harry down.

"I don't need help" he says while swatting my hands away.

I hover around to catch him if he falls. My arms are stretched out as he climbs down slowly. His feet touch the ground and he does a little cheer.

"See I can do it"

"Yes I know"

The rest of the pack grabs the lunch and ice chests. I have harry sit down. He whines about it of course.

"But Louis I want to help!"

"Harry your six months pregnant. You can't be doing any heavy work just let us do it and sit ere an look pretty"

He pouts but doesn't complain after I say that.

I jog to the back of the truck. I grab the BBQ and Gael it off. I huff.

I finally got it off.

"Get some fire wood!" I shout at Joe one of my thetas. "Niall help me set up the logs"

We each grab a side and move them around to make a box so the fire would stay in one spot.

After we grab the chairs and set them up around. Niall starts cooking and the rest go out to the water or on the sand to play. I sit next to harry in the picnic chair.

I look out and smile at my pack. They are happy and healthy. I think I'm doing quite a good job at this alpha thing.

I feel Harry grab my hand and I turn my head an look at him. He smiles showing his dimples and I smile back.

"We are doing it"

"Yeah we are" I say as he gets up and unhooks his jeans.

"C'mon. I want to swim"

"Okay"

We walk to the shore and sleep in slowly. If the waves knocked me down a bit then harry was there to catch me and I was there to catch him also.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

I actually don't know how it happened but it did. I sigh as I grab my pillow and a blanket from the cabinet.

Harry and I got into quite a nasty argument and I kind of used my alpha voice on him. And he did not like that.

So now I have to sleep on the couch instead of our room.

I should have known better. Harry is 8 months pregnant and his hormones are everywhere. Should have just let him yell at me instead of yelling back and making a huge deal out of it. Floping onto the couch and try to get comfortable. I'm not tired or anything. I am too much filled with guilt to sleep.

Plus I didn't even do anything. All I did was help another omega that was in trouble. That's all.

But Harry took into a new level and started yelling at me that I didn't love him and I didn't want him.

That is what set me off and I started yelling back.

So here I am. Laying here just wondering if Harry is sleeping peacefully without me.

I turn on my side and close my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next thing I know is that Harry is yelling in pain.

I throw the blankets off me and I might have hit my leg against the table but I don't care. I fly up the steps and fling our door open. Ready to rip and ones throat out if they are hurting my Harry.

I don't see anyone just Harry clutching his stomach.

I rush towards him.

"Harry! what's wrong? What is it?"

"Hurts Lou!" he whimpers a cries out.

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't know! My stomach hurts"

"C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital"

Harry's tells have awoken everyone up and I pick up Harry bridal stile and shout at my pack to get the car.

They all scrambled around getting everything.

Niall brings the car up and Ana opened the door.

I slide Harry in gently and he is breathing heavily.

"It's too early. The baby not suppose to come out for another two weeks!"

I try not to show my panic as I get in the back seat with him and hold him close trying to calm him down.

"Drive Niall!"

Niall slams on the gas and we are going over the speed limit but I could care less at the moment.

He turns hard into the parking lot of the hospital and stops at the doors. I jump out of the car and go around.

I practically rip open the door when I look down at Harry and see the seat is wet. My eyes practically bug out.

He groans and I quickly/gently grab him and rush into the hospital. I walk up to the desk.

"My mate he is in labor!" I shout at her

She waves some other official people and they bring a wheelchair. I sit him in it.

He groans again.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Louis!"

"Why?"

"Because you did this to me!"

"It takes two-never mind lets just meet our pup okay"

They are about to wheel him away when he reaches out and practically rip my arm out of its socket.

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm not. Can I go too please"

"Of course. We just need to hurry"

I turn to Niall. "Call everyone!" I shout to him as the doors close.

\----

"Okay Harry. Are you ready to meet your pup?"

"Yeah" he grunts "Just get him or her out of me!"

I hold onto his hand as they go the procedure.

"I hate you so much" he says

"I love you to Haz"

"No more pups, no sex, don't even fucking touch me anymore after this!"

I purse my lips as I try not to laugh. I know his threats are useless.

They numb him and start the cessation.

I hold onto his hand as they go in and get our pup out. I brush Harry's hair from his face as I watch intently at the doctor.

It is all quiet until a wail pierces the room.

"Mr. Tomlinson would you like to cut the cord?"

I nod as I come around and grab the scissors. I cut it and I watch them take our pup to the table and start cleaning and checking. I only see him or her wave their arms and legs around.

"Suction"

The pup cries as he gets his first breath of fresh air. I don't see him or her yet just hear their cries.

After they do whatever doctors do he finally said it.

"Congratulations. You have a very healthy baby boy"

They bring the pup towards Harry. They already stitched him up and he is sitting up just a little. They set him in his arms.

I look down at him at them. I smile at them.

"Hi" I hear Harry say to him "I'm your daddy and over there is your papa"

I kiss Harry forehead. He smiles towards me. "I love you" he says

"I live you too"

"I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay"

I see Harry yawn.

"Do you want me to hold him?"

"Yeah" he yawns again.

The nurse comes in.

"Sorry I know your tired Harry. Have you guys came to rearms with a name?"

"Yes" Harry says

We did. Last month. The baby is going to take my name.

"His name is Mathew William Tomlinson"

"Okay" she leaves the room.

I reach out an grab him off of Harry.

\--  
Harry POV

I hand Mathew to Louis. Feeling a sense of pride and just pure happiness. I kiss his forehead. Heaving a sigh I close my eyes and I open them slightly feeling the fatigue coming at full force.

"Hi. I'm your papa and you had us a scare earlier"

The last thing I hear and see is Louis holding our pup and walking around the room talking to him.

I barley him whisper something.

"My forever's"

I smile at that and just relax into the bed as I fall asleep being content.


	15. Epilogue

I wrap my arm around Harry's waist as we walk into the school's football field for Mary our youngest and last to graduate.

We take our seat next to the other parents.

"Our baby is growing up" I see Harry already starting to tear up.

I squeeze his hand and rup circles on his hip.

"Hey, we knew this was going to happen"

"But it came too fast"

"I know. It did"

"No more nest"

"Just until they come back from college and take over for me. I may still be as young as ever but it's almost time to pass it on to Matt"

"I know"

"He just found a mate and he has been preparing to take over for me"

"He says because you an I should get a break"

I laugh "Well it will be a long break"

"Yeah"

The principle comes up and starts his speak.

"Hello parents today is a happy and sad day for you. Today your daughter or son will be going off to university. This per say child may be your first or last. But just know they always come back home..."

The ceremony goes on with Harry crying his eyes out and Marry turning red when Harry wouldn't let her go.

"Daddy" she whines quietly "Stop crying, we talked about this. You cry and then I start crying"

Harry unwraps one arm and wipes at his eyes.

"It's just your my baby, my pup and your going away for four years"

She sighs "I'm coming back, papa tell daddy I'm coming back and for holidays"

I wrap my arms around Harry's waist and whisper into his ear.

"Haz c'mon stop making a scene. Also now that the nest is gone we could do anything we want"

I feel him shiver as I smirk behind his head.

I peck the back of his head.

The rest of the day goes normal. We take her out to lunch and she finishes packing. While Harry fusses over the littlest thing.

The rest of the clan came and celebrated with us.

Caleb our third comes up to be as I smile at Harry. He is running around trying to get everything perfect for Marry.

"Are you guys going to be okay now that we are all gone for now?"

I turn slightly at him. I put my hand on celebs shoulder. Celeb got Harry's eyes and my height.

"Of course C. Me and your dad will be fine on our own. Now that you lot are gone we could go back like how it used to be before you guys came"

He rolled his eyes "Great to hear that pa"

I look back at Harry. He now has some grey hairs in that mess of curls. He is still lanky and tall. Those eyes that still sparkle whenever he laughs at anything. The way his dimples poke out with every smile he makes.

"I want someone to love me like how you love daddy"

I turn to Caleb. Caleb is an omega and he always says this.

"You will"

"I know but I just wish I could find her or him"

"It happens out of no where. I found your dad at the cafe up the rode jut taking orders. It was luck I guess to find him"

"You always said you always thought you would never find someone"

"Yeah but that was before Harry"

He nods.

After everyone congratulated Marry it was time. She was leaving to university. It's a thing that after graduation you go straight to your uni and spend summer there getting used to the place.

So everyone goes to the airport and wave her off.

There was tears shed and I love you's for her. With good luck and not to get pregnant by her older brothers.

Harry smacked them in the back of their heads when thy said that.

I just laughed and shook my head.

After everyone came home and a promise from Matt that he will be taking over on his 28 birthday. I told him he could take as long as he wants but he wants to.

When me and Harry get home it's quiet.

We both fall into the couch. Harry leans his head onto my shoulder. He sighs loudly.

"Well" he starts "That was the last of them"

"Yeah until they have pups of their own and we become granddaddy's"

"Yeah"

"I love you" I say to him

"I love you too"

I kiss him and later that night we made love for the billionth time. It was full of tender touches and I love you's. Harry fell asleep first as I stay awake looking at him. He has his head on my chest and I move the strand of hair from his face. Smiling fondly at him. I have the love of my life, five adoring kids, and a great pack still. I have everything I ever wanted. Everything I have dreamed of. Sighing. I don't have to look for my forever anymore because I found it in that tiny cafe that will forever be in my memory.

I found my forever and I will never let him go even after our time is up. I'll look for him in heaven and we will spend eternity together. Closing my eyes with a smile on my lips as I fall asleep with my mate and the quiet of our house.


End file.
